Disturbances such as impact shock and vibration can be a cause of problems in hard drive disc systems, particularly during write operations. If a disturbance occurs while data is being written to a storage medium, a write element may be knocked off of a target data track. As a result, data may be recorded incorrectly or become corrupted. Disturbances may be caused by a variety of forces, such as a user playing loud music from a laptop computer, vibrations due to cooling fans turning on or off, or external impact forces absorbed by an electronic device.